Problem: Below is a portion of the graph of a function, $y=u(x)$:

[asy]
import graph; size(5.5cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-3.25,xmax=3.25,ymin=-3.25,ymax=3.25;

pen cqcqcq=rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75);

/*grid*/ pen gs=linewidth(0.7)+cqcqcq+linetype("2 2"); real gx=1,gy=1;
for(real i=ceil(xmin/gx)*gx;i<=floor(xmax/gx)*gx;i+=gx) draw((i,ymin)--(i,ymax),gs); for(real i=ceil(ymin/gy)*gy;i<=floor(ymax/gy)*gy;i+=gy) draw((xmin,i)--(xmax,i),gs);

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("",xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("",ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true);
real f1(real x){return -x+3*sin(x*pi/3);}
draw(graph(f1,-3.25,3.25),linewidth(1));
clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);
[/asy]

What is the exact value of $u(-2.33)+u(-0.81)+u(0.81)+u(2.33)$ ?
Solution: We can't read off the exact value of $u(-2.33)$ or $u(-0.81)$ or $u(0.81)$ or $u(2.33)$ from the graph. However, the symmetry of the graph (under $180^\circ$ rotation around the origin) tells us that $u(-x) = -u(x)$ for all $x$ in the visible interval, so, in particular, $$u(-2.33)+u(2.33) = 0\phantom{.}$$and $$u(-0.81)+u(0.81) = 0.$$Thus, the exact value of $u(-2.33)+u(-0.81)+u(0.81)+u(2.33)$ is $\boxed{0}$.